evanescencefandomcom-20200213-history
Will Hunt
This article is about the drummer for Evanescence. For the co-writer of Evanescence (album) see: Will "Science" Hunt Will Hunt was the touring drummer for Tommy Lee's "Never a Dull Moment" tour, as well as member of the band Skrape until 2004, at which point he joined the band Dark New Day full-time. He is currently the live drummer for Evanescence who filled Rocky Gray's place on May 17th, 2007. Career Scars of Amber Hunt while recording the debut album Indestructible loved the direction the album was going and Phillip Calfy vocalist for Scars of Amber had asked Hunt about taking up permanent member status in the project and Hunt Agreed. Hunt would bring in fellow Device band mate Virus on guitar who has played for Dope and Lords of Acid and on bass Dave Benedict from the Canadian band Default also mention of Baxter Teal deepfield on guitars and Phillips brother Steven Calfy Ronin Starr on bass and Guitar back ups. The Debut album was released on November 24, 2015 Skrape Hunt's first band was the nu metal band Skrape. The band was formed in the late 1990s and released two albums, New Killer America and Up The Dose. In 2004, the band was dropped from RCA Records, and disbanded shortly afterward. Dark New Day Hunt helped form Dark New Day in 2004. Their debut album Twelve Year Silence, was released in 2005. They recorded their second album, Hail Mary in 2008, although due to band members' involvement with other projects, the album was not released until 2013. The group is currently inactive, with no known plans of returning. Miscellaneous Bands Hunt has been involved with several bands on a temporary basis as a recording or live member. During 2007, Hunt recorded with bloodsimple and Static-X. In 2008, Hunt filled in for Tommy Lee in Mötley Crüe for several dates when Lee suffered from tendinitis. Hunt joined Tommy Lee's rap metal side-project Methods of Mayhem as the drummer for their 2010 A Public Disservice Announcement album. Though he was set to appear with the band on tour promoting the album, he was replaced with Sevendust drummer Morgan Rose. It was announced in 2010 that Hunt would be the new drummer for Crossfade's third album, We All Bleed. It was confirmed Hunt's involvement was only temporary due to Crossfade's announcement of Mark Castillo joining on drums. On December 10, 2010 Hunt was named as the new Drummer for Eye Empire.1 He replaced original Empire drummer Garrett Whitlock, but left in 2011. In May 2011, it was announced that Hunt would be taking over drumming duties for the scheduled Staind tour dates, taking place of the original drummer, Jon Wysocki, who had recently left. In February 2013, he recorded with the band SOiL for their 2013 album Whole Hunt has also played live with Slaughter, and Vince Neil. Hunt recorded drums on Stryper front man Michael Sweet's 2016 solo album One Sided War. Evanescence In May 2007, Hunt was named as a replacement for the departed Rocky Gray of Evanescence, and remained with the group through their The Open Door album tour, which ended in December 2007. He remained active with Dark New Day while playing with Evanescence. Hunt performed with Evanescence in their 2009 one-off show at the Maquinaria Festival in São Paulo, Brazil. On February 2010, Hunt rejoined Evanescence when the band started pre-production of their third album. After touring in 2011 and 2012, Evanescence decided to take an extended break. Black Label Society Hunt was a member of Black Label Society from 2010 to 2011, recording Order of the Black with the band. In 2011, he left due to his commitment to Evanescence. Device It was announced in January 2013 that Hunt would be a band member for David Draiman's new project, Device.3 The band is no longer active as of January 2015. White Noise Owl In 2013, Hunt contributed drums to White Noise Owl's EP Until We Meet Again which was produced by Ben Grosse and features musicians Pete Murray of Lo-Pro on vocals, John Fahnestock on bass, and Chris Shy on guitar.4 The EP was released on March 11, 2014. Vasco Rossi On 1 March 2014, Hunt joined the Vasco Rossi band for the live tour Live Kom014 - Cambia-menti. Rival City Heights On February 14, 2016, Hunt joined Jeff Gutt's band Rival City Heights for the tour with Trapt. Evanescence Amy Lee stated on EvThreads.com that Will and Dark New Day band mate Troy McLawhorn are not leaving Dark New Day and that Evanescence are "just borrowing Will and Troy for a while" so at that time, it was unclear how long they would be touring with the band and if they would take part in any future studio recordings, which, in the end, they did. Other Dark New Day guitarist, Clint Lowery (who will also be touring with Korn as their backup guitarist), stated that Troy and Will are only going to be touring with Evanescence until at least September 2007 but Will continued playing with the band until the end of the tour in December 2007. He is referred as a band member by Evanescence's official bio. Will is going to be with Evanescence during their show in Brazil, but Troy is not, with James Black of Finger Eleven in his place. Will joined Evanescence as an official member in 2010. Gallery Category:Band Members Category:General Information Category:Celebrities Category:Male Members